


Sullivan sees

by PaisleyTrash



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Comfort, Healing, Kindness, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25226290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaisleyTrash/pseuds/PaisleyTrash
Summary: Sullivan sees for the very first time.





	Sullivan sees

The bandages over her eyes itched and pulled with every slight movement. She wanted nothing more than to rub and scratch in search of relief. Her hands were bound to the bed by thick hemp rope that would burn if she moved too much. And the pain, the feverfew had long since worn off, and her eyes were so dry she couldn't even cry. 

Searing pain and the darkness that was so familiar. She laid there meditating like Derral had taught her to do and prayed that the pain would end soon enough. Or better, that Derral would allow her to get out of bed. She had no real sense of time lying down like this, she could feel the sun on her in the morning, but afternoon she would only know what time it was if she managed to catch the ringing of the old church bell. She craned her neck. In time to faintly hear the bell ring four times. It was late afternoon, and Derral would be returning soon. He would help her up and change her bandages. Then making sure she ate before teaching her some necessary incantations, he would tie her back to the bed. "it's so that you don't hurt your eyes, my dear, They need to heal completely, or there is no hope for you to see." He would say this every time without fail.

He rescued her from the town square, bloodied and cursed. He carried her with such tenderness that she honestly thought she was in the hands of an angel. Such kindness was foreign to her. Derral was nice. He didn't hit her or yell when she messed up. He gently told her the right way and helped her finish. She heard the bell on the front door of the apothecary chime signaling Derrals arrival. He came into the back room and untied her right hand, placing it over his face. A smile curled over her face as she immediately recognized him. "Derral, welcome home how was the ride?" she said as he carefully untied her other hand and sat her up. "It was uneventful Sullivan, I delivered my elixirs, and I brought something for you," He said, standing her up and guiding her towards the middle of the room. "Sulli, I'm going to take off your bandages. Keep your eyes closed", He said, slowly cutting off her bandages, he placed her hand over her eyes before quickly closing the curtains. "Alright, Sulli, Take your hand down," He said. As she did, it was almost too much. Nothing was definite, the sunlight coming through the curtains, (well she thinks its sunlight) was almost too much in front of her were blobs of something.

She stepped closer and reached out only to be greeted with her vision clearing, and as she touched. The flower petal's natural soft texture jumped to the front of her mind before the delicate scent hit her nose. Derral had brought her flowers, and they were beautiful and … colorful? Is this color? She felt the tears welling up as Drerals stepped into her line of vision. As he cleared, she saw his features; he was as handsome as she thought he was. He didn't expect her to jump into his arms. All she could say was Thank You.

**Author's Note:**

> Sullivan is my life cleric from my other campaign. She is a drow that was born entirely blind but later gained sight after a complicated surgery performed by her teacher Derral. She is a follower of Silvanis, the god of wild nature. 
> 
> Things to know about Sullivan:
> 
> She is very gay
> 
> She has a visceral fear to all men except her teacher and her best friend, Malakai
> 
> She is a talented doctor and also a complete and utter bastard.


End file.
